PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The role of the Administrative Core is to ensure that the Ophthalmology Core Facility (1) provides collaborative support for NEI-funded investigators to help them successfully complete their current specific aims and develop and attain their future research goals; (2) establishes and fosters collaborations within the OHSU vision research community and with researchers outside vision research on a wide range of vision-threatening disorders; and (3) encourages the development of an exceptionally strong group of junior investigators towards their goals of independent research careers with NIH funding. Overall Core PI Dr. John Morrison will work closely with the 4 Resource PI?s, forming the Executive Committee, which will meet quarterly to monitor access to and quality of services provided by each of the 4 cores to the research community, monitor distribution and use of funds, track core accomplishments and engage in an on-going discussion of potential emerging technologies that might, if pursued, improve the overall efficiency and effectiveness of the Core. All issues of access and funding use will be monitored and discussed by the Executive Committee. Executive Committee reports will result from these meetings, and will be distributed to a Core Oversight Committee, consisting of Dr. Morrison, Department Chair Dr. David Wilson, Department Administrative Director Sigrid Button, and non- departmental members Dr. Mary Stenzel-Poore, Professor and Senior Associate Dean for Research, School of Medicine, and Dr. Mark Richardson, Dean of the School of Medicine, OHSU. This body will provide feedback as needed to the Executive Committee, and if necessary, resolve conflicts that may arise among the Resource Cores, if they cannot be resolved with the aid of Drs. Morrison and Wilson. Budget management will be tracked by Bradley Noren, Ophthalmology Department Grants Manager, and Beth Conti, Assistant Finance Administrator, with oversight from Ms. Button. Access to the Cores will be kept fair and equitable through the use of internal electronic sign-up sheets for high-demand technologies, and frequent communication between researchers and Core PI?s for other, less formalized services. Open communications are maintained among all parties by use of email and other electronic-based mechanisms and feedback on issues of access and service experience will be actively sought from individual investigators on an ongoing basis and at regular vision research faculty meetings, as well as through on-line surveys distributed to all researchers. Scientific communication within and outside the vision research community will be aided by regular, bi-monthly research meetings that will serve a wide variety of functions, including formal presentations, informal vetting of potential research ideas and soliciting feedback on upcoming grant proposals and manuscripts in preparation.